So Much For A Quick Visit
by soundsoulryan
Summary: Pitch has broken free of his prison, but he's not back for revenge. He simply wants to tell Jack something, and then disappear forever. But what happens when Jack get injured and breaks his leg? Pitch will have to take care of him for a while until he heals, not what he wants. It was supposed to be a quick visit... Rated T for later chapters and because I'm paranoid.
1. Confrontation

Laughter filled the air as a certain Jack Frost hopped from branch to branch in the forest outside of Burgess. He was racing towards Jamie's house, hoping to make it there before dark so he could have a few snowball fights and maybe go sledding. He knew of course, that he could just summon the wind to take him there, but this forest was one he loved and wanted to know better. Besides, he was almost there and the sun was only beginning to set on the horizon. He figured there was at least a good hour left. However, he wasn't aware that someone was following him. From behind a large, dead oak tree, Pitch observed him as he jumped from tree to tree. His golden eyes tinted with admiration as he watched Jack's feet barely touch the branch of one tree before he was hurdling towards the next one. He smiled to himself, something he rarely did after three years of being trapped in his prison with the nightmares.

No one knew that he had broken free, not even Mim. He preferred to keep it that way since this visit to Jack was supposed to be short and quick. He wasn't there to hurt Jack, contrary to what the Guardians might think. Even if he wanted to hurt Jack, he didn't have enough power. It had all been sapped when he was imprisoned, and it was now a physical excursion just to fly, let alone command an army of nightmares. No, he was here to confess something to Jack. Something that had been on his mind for a long, long time.

His thoughts were interrupted by a loud SNAP that filled the air. His head jerked up, looking in the direction it came from. He was quick enough just to catch a glimpse of Jack plummeting to the forest floor, his staff gone from his hands.

Pitch quickly raced over to Jack on impulse. He noticed Jack's head turn towards him as he got closer, a look of surprise on his pale face.

"What are you doing here!" He yelled up to him. Pitch chuckled and knelt next to him on the ground. His golden eyes absorbed the sight in front of him. Jack's left leg was bent at an odd angle, clearly broken. There were a few cuts on his feet and a few on his face. Everything else seemed like it was ok, but the leg was going to be a problem. There was no way he could fly or walk when it was broken that bad.

Pitch's thoughts were interrupted again by the sound of Jack's struggling to reach his staff. It was a few feet from his reach, but that didn't stop him from stretching and excreting himself , desperately trying to reach it. Pitch smiled at him, grabbed the staff and held it above his head, just out of reach.

"Give it back Pitch!" Jack demanded.

"How do you ask?" Pitch teased as he lowered the staff to just within Jack's grasp, then just out of reach when it looked like he was going to get it. Jack groaned in both pain and frustration as he let his arms go limp and drop down next to him.

"Why are you here? How'd you get out of the hole we trapped you in three years ago?" The boy questioned. Pitch inhaled before replying.

"Well, I _was _here to tell you something, but now it looks as though I'll need to take care of you for a few days while you heal." He told him. Jacks eyes widened.

"No! I don't need your help anyway. I'm fine." The boy assured him. Pitch raised his eyebrows.

"How about you stand up then." He challenged. For a brief moment, Jack's face flushed with doubt. It was gone just as soon as it was there though, and Jack nodded, accepting the challenge. He placed his arms on the sides of him and tried pushing up, but his broken leg went limp and he fell back down. He tried this again, multiple times actually, but didn't succeed once. He gasped and panted as he lay on the floor, glaring up at Pitch.

"Ok, so I need some help. So what." Jack shrugged, causing Pitch to laugh.

"Well, c'mon then." He said as he went to pick up Jack. The boy shied away, groaning in pain at the sudden movement.

"I don't want to go with you. You'll probably kill me." Jack sneered.

"Jack, do I look like I'm in any position to kill you?" Pitch asked him.

Jack had to admit he was right. His skin was a few shades paler than usual. There were dark circles under his golden eyes, and his cheekbones were sunken. He looked physically and mentally drained of all energy. Jack starred at the floor and shook his head.

"That's what I thought. Now, let me help you for a little while. I have no desire to kill you or any of the other Guardians." Pitch promised. Jack sighed.

"Ok, you can for a little while. But I'm keeping my staff and if I feel your in any way threatening me, I'm not holding back."

"Fair enough Jack." Pitch said as he leaned over to pick him up. He cupped is long arms under Jack's thin body until he had them all the way around him. Jack groaned softly at the sudden movements and touches, but the pain quickly went away. Pitch handed the boy his staff, and Jack shot him a warning glance before closing his eyes as he was lifted off the ground.

"See? Not so bad is it?" Pitch teased as he began to walk through the forest, carrying Jack bridal style. He smiled down at Jack, who was seemingly asleep now. He couldn't help but chuckle to himself. So much for a quick visit.


	2. Realization

Hey people! Ok, so I don't know how to post authors notes, so this'll have to do! This is chapter 2 to this story! Hope you like it! Oh, and please no flames as this is my first story. Review and let me know what ya think! J

Jack awoke a few hours later in a dark room lit dimly by a few candles on a bedside nightstand. He blinked a few times and tried to stand up. The attempt was quickly averted due to a sharp pain that shot through his leg. That's when he remembered what had happened.

He quickly surveyed his room as best he could in the poor lighting. The bed was a hospital style bed with black sheets and pillows. There seemed to be bookshelves stocked with books on the walls of the tiny room, but Jack couldn't tell. An image of Pitch sitting in an arm chair actually _reading_ flashed across his mind and he laughed. There wasn't much else in the room other than the shelves, the bed and the nightstand. So, he decided to close his eyes and get some rest.

Literally the same moment his eyelids fluttered shut the door opened. He sighed deeply, as he was still very tired. Pitch walked into the room, carrying a tray with a steaming bowl on it and a glass of water.

"Morning sunshine." He teased as he set the tray down at the foot of the bed and took a seat. Jack could barely see him in the darkness, but he could see enough of him to see he was smiling smugly.

"Ok, why are you being so nice to me Pitch? Why are you helping me?" Jack decided to be blunt about it and ask him straight up.

"Well, Jack, if you must know, I came to see you to tell you something. But then you had to go and be all clumsy and fall from the tree. So now I'm stuck here, taking care of you." Pitch said, sarcasm evident in his tone. Jacks face flushed red in a mixture of anger and embarrassment. It wasn't like what Pitch said wasn't true, but that didn't make it any less insulting.

"It's not like you _have _to take care of me. You can go ahead and continue with your nightmares and hiding under beds." Jack sneered. Pitch closed his eyes, inhaling and exhaling as he fought his anger towards Jack.

"You and your other Guardians friends will be happy to know I don't control nightmares anymore Jack." He informed him, eyes still tightly shut.

"What do you mean?" Jack questioned.

"I mean that when you and the others imprisoned me, I became so weak my powers left me. I now have no control over the nightmares. So, I hope that makes you happy." Pitch said as he stood up suddenly. He took long strides towards the exit and reached towards the door handle before a voice stopped him.

"Wait! D-don't leave yet Pitch." Jack stuttered. Pitch glared in Jack's direction, barely able to see him. He made a mental note to get better lighting later.

"Why Jack? You don't care about me. None of you do. Tell me something, Jack. Did you ever once even think of me during the time I was down there?" Pitch yelled, anger rising in his voice with every word. He strode back towards the bedside.

"Did you?" He asked again. Jack stuttered, trying to find the right words.

"Y-yes. I did Pitch. I did almost every day. I felt so horrible for you. I know what it's like to be alone, to not be believed in. We should have never done that to you and I'm sorry ok?" Jack whispered, tears forming in the corners of his blue eyes. Pitch was taken aback. He had assumed Jack had forgotten about him, cast him aside like a child's used doll. This changed everything.

Pitch leaned in and grasped Jack. At first, the boy struggled in his arms, thinking he was trying to strangle him. But he relaxed when he realized that Pitch was…Hugging him. He quickly returned the hug, digging his head into the soft folds of Pitch's black robes. They stayed like that for a few minutes, with Pitch grasping and holding onto Jack while he let Jack cry into him. They eventually broke away after what seemed like an eternity.

"Feel better Jack?" Pitch asked. The boy nodded and wiped a stray tear from his puffy eyes with his hoodie sleeve.

"Thank you Pitch." He whispered in the darkness.

"We don't have to be enemies Jack. We can work together sometimes you know." Pitch casually said. Jack tensed up, still unsure if he could trust him. But he figured if he was going to harm him or kill him, he would have done it by now.

"I guess so Pitch. Your not to bad of a person, once you get you know you." Jack smiled at him. Pitch chuckled. He reached over and grabbed the tray, seemingly forgotten during there whole little scenario.

"Now eat. Before it gets even colder than it already is Jack. Not that that should really affect you." Pitch smiled as he handed him the tray. Jack now saw it was a bowl of chicken soup. He looked up at Pitch.

"You cook?" He asked, astonishment in his voice. Pitch nodded.

"People have to eat Jack." He said as he stood up and began walking towards the door. A voice stopped him again. He turned around and looked at Jack, eyebrows raised.

"Pitch…Thank you." Jack said.

"Your welcome Jack." He replied and left the door, closing it on his way out.

With the door shut and Jack unable to hear him, Pitch leaned against the door. He sighed as he went over what had just happened, and what Jack had said. _It can't mean anything, can it? _He kept asking himself over and over again. He groaned in frustration. _Why did I have to fall in love with him?_ He thought.

What he didn't know however, was that on the other side of the door, Jack was thinking the exact same thing.


	3. Confession

Hey everybody! So this should be the final chapter. Please review and let me know what you all think. I love hearing what you have to say. Also, I have a bit of a planned sequel that will mostly be one shots of Pitch and Jack after this story. Please leave any other story ideas in your reviews. I am open to an pairing or ship, as well as most genres. So, please enjoy!

One Month Later:

A knock at the door woke Jack from his light sleep suddenly. His blue eyes fluttered open and he blinked a few times, shrugging off the sleepiness.

"Come it!" He called. The door was pushed open, and Pitch strode in.

"Sleep well, Jack?" Pitch asked sincerely. In the month after "the incident" as they had decided to call it, Pitch and Jack had grown fairly close. However, neither or them had been able to confess the same thing they had on their minds, and neither of them suspected the other would feel the same if they did. So, it was a bit awkward, especially for Pitch who wasn't used to this kind of friendship or relationship. But they gradually grew on each other. Pitch was disappointed when Jack's leg had finally healed; he would miss the latter's company.

"Yeah I did actually. I think my legs good to go, so I suppose I should be heading out now." Jack informed him as he rose from the bed. He grabbed his staff that was laying on the floor next to him. There was a calm sort of completion he felt when he had his staff in his hands. He felt it now, as he gripped it in his hands he felt a wave of security wash over him. It was the first time he had held it in weeks, and he realized how much he missed the relaxing sensation it brought him. He looked at Pitch, who now wore a sad expression on his thin face.

"Aww, sad to see me go?" Jack teased. Pitch tried glaring at him menacingly, but found himself unable to.

"Yes Jack. I am actually. I really enjoyed your company and I'm going to miss having you around, even if all it was was just me taking care of your clumsy ass." Pitch told him, grinning. Jack laughed and headed towards the door.

"Thanks for everything Pitch. I really didn't except any of this from you." He said as he passed him.

"People are full of surprises Jack." Pitch said without looking over his shoulder as Jack walked out of the door. He listened to the sound of the boy's footsteps get softer and softer as he grew farther and farther away. Pitch sighed. _Maybe I should have told him_. He thought to himself. It was then that he heard the footsteps growing louder and louder as Jack raced back towards the room.

"I forgot to ask this whole time Pitch. Where am I?" He asked, his face flushing with red as he did. Pitch chuckled.

"Oh, really. You didn't think to ask this before?" He mocked. Jack could tell he was joking though and laughed with him.

"We're in the forest of Burgess, Jack. It's one of my secret hideouts I have scattered around the world. The exit is down the hall to the left. You'll come to a fork in the hallway. Go right and it will lead to an exit, ok?" Pitch explained. Jack nodded and took off, shouting "See ya soon!" back to Pitch as he raced away and out of the hideout.

Pitch sighed. He had hoped Jack was coming back to confess something. He quickly threw that hope aside now; it was stupid to think Jack would love him back. Just plain stupid. He shrugged as he reviewed everything that had happened. Jack had gotten hurt, he had taken care of them, and the two of them had become friends over the last month. It was simple, and Pitch was content with that. He would still see Jack occasionally, right? Of course he would…But what if he didn't? What if this was the last time he saw Jack for whatever reason, and he never got to at least tell him his true feelings?

The simple thought of his last concern was too much to bear and he took off down the hall and after Jack. It was very dark in the hallway, the occasional torch being the only source of light for him to use. He mentally cursed himself for keeping it so dark.

Pitch was too busy thinking and mentally cursing himself to hear another pair of footsteps racing towards him until it was too late. Jack and Pitch collided in the dark with a painful CRACK! Each of them flew backwards and landed on the cold stone floor, further increasing their individual pain.

"Oww!" Jack yelped as he landed, hitting his head hard. He blinked a few more times, trying to comprehend what had happened. Pitch just groaned in pain as he rubbed the spot on his chin where Jack's head had slammed into it.

"Are you ok Pitch?" Jack cried as he crawled over to him. Pitch groaned again in response as he tried to sit up. He succeeded, but only for a second. His body wouldn't obey his command and it slumped back to the floor.

"I'm so sorry Pitch!" Jack cried as he felt around for the former Nightmare King's body. His hand brushed against the cool fabric of his robes on his chest and Jack grasped onto it. He pulled Pitch into a gentle hug, whispering he was sorry over and over again.

Pitch finally regained his senses and returned the hug.

"It's fine Jack." He whispered. The collision really hadn't hurt that bad. It just smacked his jaw around and knocked the air out of him. He had since regained his breath and felt fine now. He sat up straight and then stood up, lending a hand out to Jack to help him up as well.

"Thanks Pitch." Jack muttered under his breath. He then felt Pitch's hands on his shoulders. His mind raced with confusion as to what Pitch was going to do. Was he more upset than he had said? Was he going to…hit him? Well, he probably deserved it. He had come back after he was supposedly leaving, and then ran into him and possibly injured him. At least he was coming back for a good reason. He wanted to tell Pitch something…

Before another thought could enter and exit Jack's mind, he felt a pair of warm lips on his own cold ones. The realization of what was happening hit him after a few seconds and his eyes widened. But then they closed as he returned the kiss and wrapped his arms around Pitch's waist. The latter pulled Jack closer until he was nearly under his now bruised chin. They both stayed like this for what seemed like hours, when in reality it only lasted a few seconds. Yet, in those few seconds, an emotional connection was formed that both of them understood without even saying a word.

They broke away gently, slightly gasping for air when they did. Even in the dim torchlight, Jack could see Pitch's face a deep crimson. But, that also meant Pitch could see him blush as well.

"You know that thing I was going to tell you Jack?" Pitch asked as he looked down at the floor, refusing to meet Jack's blue orbs.

"Y-yeah, I do." Jack stuttered.

"Well, I was going to tell you that…that I love you…" Pitch trailed off. The last words were barely a whisper, and Jack had to strain his ears to detect the sound. There was silence for a few minutes before Jack broke it.

"I do to Pitch." He whispered. Pitch golden eyes widened at the words. There was a sensation that formed so quickly in his chest that he felt it was going to burst. It was a sensation he was unfamiliar to. Happiness.

"Y-you do?" He looked up to meet Jack's eyes now. The boy nodded.

"I realized that after we had trapped you down…down there. I kept thinking of you, no matter how many times I tried to put you out of my mind you kept coming back. But I couldn't confess my feelings to any of the Guardians…So I told Jamie. At first, he was surprised, but he told me I should tell you and not let anything keep me from the person I loved. But…I couldn't find you. And believe me, I looked." Jack explained.

"I kept searching, but I never was able to find the bed or the tunnel that led to where we imprisoned you. So I gave up." He conceded. He dropped his blue eyes to the floor, not wanting to meet Pitch's golden ones.

"So why did you act so timid when you saw me? You kept telling me to leave…why?" Pitch asked after a couple seconds of silence. A shuddery breath escaped Jacks lips before he answered.

"I-I didn't think you'd feel the same. And I was scared that you were still a bad guy and wanted your revenge." He said with a slight grin.

"And do you know what Pitch?" He asked. Pitch shook his head and looked up, their eyes meeting for the first time.

"I've never been so glad that I was wrong." Jack told him as he leaned in for another kiss. It was just as good as the first, especially when their lips parted and Pitch's tongue found it's way inside Jack's mouth, emitting a short but evident moan from Jack. Pitch placed his slender hands on Jacks hips and pulled him close so that their bodies were pressed against each other. Jack let his arms find their way up Pitch's thin body until they were draped over his shoulders, keeping them both locked in the embrace until they broke away. Jack wished he didn't need to breathe, otherwise he probably could have stay like that forever.

"You're an amazing kisser Pitch." He complimented. Pitch smiled and hugged the winter spirit again, resting his head on the boys shoulder.

"You can stay a while Jack. We both feel the same for each other…there's no reason we can't be together." Pitch told him.

"But what will the others say?" Jack asked, clearly referring to the Guardians. Pitch shrugged.

"What does it matter? I love you, you love me. They'll have to adapt to it." He looked into Jack's blue orbs, trying to look reassuring. He must have done a good job, because Jack nodded.

"Ok Pitch. I can live with that." Jack said.

"Good. Now, what's say we head to bed, to get some, "sleep"" Pitch smiled, using air quotations at the word sleep. Jack understood perfectly, and played along for Pitch's amusement.

"Why yes, Pitch. I'm very tired. I could use some "sleep"" He replied.

So that was how the former Nightmare King and the Spirit of Winter found love. Like Pitch had said, people are full of surprises. And who would have thought that they would end up together?

And it all started with what was supposed to be a quick visit.

A/N: Thank you for reading! Hope you liked it. For my first fanfic, I think I did ok. But please, leave reviews and let me know what you think. It means a lot to me!

Peace and love.

-soundsoulryan


End file.
